


What's with That Face?

by claraowl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Bad Pun, F/M, Pointless Oneshot, silly and fluffy, welcome back to i write what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl
Summary: In which Kijima tries to figure out what, exactly, in Kyoko's magazine interview is making Ren make that face. Silly, fluffy oneshot.
Relationships: Kijima Hidehito & Tsuruga Ren, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	What's with That Face?

**Hello and welcome back to Clara writing selfish, fluffy oneshots. I own nothing except my terrible joke.**

“Well, that’s a new expression,” Kijima chuckled, plopping himself down on the couch across from Ren. He waggled his eyebrows at the number one actor in Japan, who was… blushing. And failing to hide a wide smile behind his hand. But at the same time, he looked almost embarrassed? Yeah, this  _ had _ to have something to do with Kyoko-chan. She was the only one who had ever made Ren’s mask slip like this.

Ren, who had been reading a magazine, snapped his head up, quickly schooling his face. “Ah, Kijima. Hello.”

“Nooo, bring it back,” he pouted. “C’mon, I’ve never seen you make a face like that. What’re you reading?”

“Nothing in particular. Just catching up on LME news while waiting for the director to call me.” He closed the magazine and went to tuck it into his bag.

Kijima lunged and grabbed it from him before Ren could stop him. “Ah,  _ Teen Sugar  _ magazine? Definitely Kyoko-chan.” He flipped to the table of contents. “Yeah, there she is. Cute pic.”

Kuon made a mental note to work on his reaction time as Ren. “Yes, she was very pleased with that photoshoot. She said that the sundress was fit for a princess.” He stood and walked over to point to the line in the interview. “Fitting, given the brand.”

Kyoko had received an offer for a fairytale-inspired startup brand of clothing after the designer had seen her playing with fairies one day in the park. It was hard to say who was more stunned: Kyoko, for being scouted as a model, or the designer, when she found out that this same girl had played Mio on  _ Dark Moon _ . Kyoko had alternated between freaking out about not being worthy and sparkling madly over the job for  _ days _ . The sparkling had only intensified when the designer offered Kotonami-san a role modelling the pieces based on antagonists -- apparently, she had come to pick up Kyoko after a fitting and the designer had loved their dynamic. 

His mom had been incredibly jealous when she heard the news. Apparently, she had wanted to be the first one to have Kyoko as a model. She had cursed the ocean that separated them before she started scheming what strings she would have to pull to make it not seem completely out of the blue to get Kyoko to model for her next. After that, Dad had butted in and asked when he was going to get to act with his children. 

Kuon slipped back into Ren and focused back on what Kijima was saying. He was reading the interview aloud, trying to guess what had made him blush.

“Hmm… I’m not really seeing anything obvious.” He wrinkled his nose. “‘What’s your favorite color?’ gah, that's a boring question. Good to know it’s green, though. Definitely would’ve thought it was pink.”

“If it’s good to know, it’s not exactly a boring question, is it?” Ren asked, smiling his gentlemanly smile. He sat down next to Kijima. There was no need to make a scene over the magazine. It’s not like he could guess, anyway.

“Favorite role… hey, a good, measured response.” He put on a high-pitched voice that was supposed to be Kyoko’s and read, “ ‘I really can’t choose! They’re each so much a part of me at this point that it’s impossible. Though I will always have a soft spot for Mio, since she was my first role in a drama.’” He dropped the bad impression and chuckled. “Whoever prepped her did a good job.”

Ren nodded. Yashiro had done an excellent job preparing mock-questions for her. Ren had helped her run through them in the car on their way between jobs, occasionally throwing in silly ones to help her relax. 

“Ooh, ‘Are you dating anyone?’ This should be good.” Kijima scanned her answer. “I’m surprised she didn’t make any ‘pure maiden’ comments. Bah, this is boring too!”

“She’s focusing on her career. I think it’s admirable.” They had been dating for almost a year now, and he still couldn’t believe it. Granted, very few people knew. 

“Of course  _ you _ would think it’s admirable,” Kijima scoffed. “You’re even  _ more _ boring! A girl her age should be going on lots of dates to find out what she likes. So should you, for that matter. Get it out of your system while you’re still young.”

“You sound like president Takarada.” Ren rolled his eyes, which Kijima missed. “Besides, do you really think that she’s the type to date casually?”

“Ugh, fine. Ha!” He let out a shout of laughter when he read the answer to the next question. “Seriously? I didn’t think that cooking and sewing counted as hobbies. Fits, though, given how old-fashioned she is.”

“Keep reading,” Ren said, keeping his voice even.

Kijima’s jaw dropped. “She can do the Katsuramuki technique? What the --? Isn’t that some super fancy thing?”

He nodded. “It takes years to master. Apparently it was part of her audition for LME, for her ‘special talent’ portion.”  _ Even if she’s still upset that it came out as more of a cabbage than a rose. _

Kijima blinked at him for a few moments before going back to figuring out what had made Ren make that face. He would save figuring out the mysteries of Kyoko-chan another day. “Favorite band is Bridge Rock? Weird pick, but whatever. Wonder if I’d get points if I introduced them.”

“She’s friends with them, actually.” He clamped down on the edges of his Ren persona. He didn’t need to do this. 

“See, I don’t know if they really are or if you’re just saying that.” 

“She had a job with them early on in her career. Besides, we’re all LME.” He sighed and added, “If you finished reading the magazine that you stole from me, you would know that.”

Kijima rolled his eyes but returned to the magazine, this time reading silently. Finally, he handed it back to Ren with a sigh. “Nothing. I don’t get you, man. There’s  _ nothing _ in there that would make you react.”

“Ren! You’re needed on set!” Yashiro called from down the hall, walking towards them. 

He stood and tucked away the magazine at last. “I’ll see you later, Kijima. As always, it was interesting talking to you.”

“I’ll figure you out someday!” he called after him, then pulled up the article on his phone to read again. There  _ had  _ to be something he was missing.

And, in fact, there was. But Kijima had no way of knowing it; after all, why would he understand the meaning behind Kyoko’s favorite snack food being pop- _ Corn _ ?

**Well, I don’t think that Kyoko would argue with Corn being a snack. ;)**


End file.
